Planetary Portkey
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: When Obi-wan and his friends disappear from the temple and reappear in front of Harry and Co. Things are turned around a bit. Post-OOTP Pre-TPM
1. Disappearing Padawans

Chapter 1  
  
"Obi-wan, Reeft, Garen come swimming its beautiful in here!" Bant yelled to her friends from the water. "Easy for you to say you're an Amphibian your ment to be in the water we are supposed to be on the land. Anyway we have been swimming all day aren't you ever going to come out?" came the reply from her friend Obi-Wan who was relaxing on the shore with Reeft and Garen. The 4 friends were students at the Jedi temple on the planet Corascant. They were all Padawans, the highest form of student in the temple. They were usually out in the galaxy on mission for the Jedi council or galactic senate.  
  
But at the moment they were all at the temple for a break and as they rarely saw each other these days their masters had allowed them to spend some time together. "You know I never get tired of swimming Obi," "Yes we know" the friends all said in unison before dissolving into giggles. "Ok I'll get out but." "Hey Slackers, "the shout came from the door of the Room of 1000 fountains where the lake was located. It was Siri, another Padawan who took life way to seriously. "Your Masters want you in the council chamber now." "OK OK were coming." The four friends dragged themselves up from where they were sitting and slowly started to walk over to Siri. She watched as they made their way towards her and was about to tell them to hurry up but they disappeared.  
  
Siri wasted no time in running to the council chambers and telling the masters what had happened. The missing student's Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn, Tahl, Clee Rhara, Eaqua, as well as Siri's master Adi Gallia came with the Jedi council following behind them. When they got there they asked Siri where they had disappeared from. "They were walking over to me from the lake and when they got to around here, they dissa." Much to the Masters dismay she disappeared too. 


	2. Appearing Padawans

^Force Speak^  
  
Chapter 2 Harry Potter was not your regular teenager in act he was as far from normal as is humanly possible. The main reason that he was different from everyone else is that he is a wizard. As well as the fact that her has a psycho mass murderer on his tail determined to kill him. Also while other teens woke up every morning hoping that something interesting would happen to them. He woke up wishing for a normal boring day but that was too much to ask for.  
  
Harry and is friends Hermione and Ron were walking down the balls of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry talking about their subjects for the day when things started to get just a bit strange, by their standards anyway. "What's first today Hermione?" "Well let's see. We have double Defence Against the Dark Arts then you and Ron have Divination while I have Arithmacy." " Great now lets get to the great hall before the food is all gone." Said an ever-hungry Ron. "Fine don't get your knickers in a ." $ teens had just appeared in front of them out of nowhere. ".twist" Hermione finished weakly.  
  
"OW" one of the teens on the ground groaned, "I never want to do that again. Bant, Reeft, Garen you guys still with me", "Yeah", "That hurt", " your telling me you don't have 90kg of Padawan on your back, lets not do that again OK?" came three different replies. " Um Hi would you four like to explain why you just appeared in front of us for no reason?" The four Jedi Padawan sprang to their feet at the sound of the unexpected voice. The seven adolescents stared at each other for a little while before Obi-Wan decided to break the silence but didn't get far as Siri appeared out of nowhere on top of him. "AHHH!!! Get off me". While Obi-Wan and Siri Disentangled themselves, Bant decide to reply to Harry's previous question. "To tell the truth I have no idea what so ever." The three magical kids turned to her and noticed for the first time that she wasn't human. Their eyes visibly opened wider and they all started to back away from the new group in front of them. "No NO wait we won't hurt you we just need your help to get home. Is there an adult around here we can talk to?" They nodded dumbly and motioned for the Jedi to go in front of them but with Harry leading the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they got there, Harry, Ron ans Hermione looked at each other. "Do you know the new password? Harry? Ron?" "Not a clue" "lets guess then" Harry suggested. "OK Um 'Chocolate frogs'?" Ron started going through every magical sweet he new ranging from 'Bertie Botts every flavoured beans' to 'Cockroach clusters'. But none of them worked so Hermione tried of Muggle sweets like 'Mars Bars' and 'Maltesers'. They were about to give up for lack of types of sweets and the fact that Obi-Wan and his friends were giving them weird looks. When a voice behind them made them all jump. "'Wonka's Nerds'" they all turned to see the headmaster walking down the hall towards them. "Is there a reason that you are trying to braek into my office?" "Sorry Professor but these guys just appeared out of nowhere in one of the hallways and we thought you would like to see them," stated the ever polite even when embarrassed beyond belief at being caught trying to break into the Headmasters office. "Appeared out of nowhere you say? Well you had better come in and explain what happened."  
  
They all followed him into the office and waited for Dumbledore to sit down. After they were all settled in the small office Dumbledore took some time to study the strange new comers. As all ways Dumbledore wasn't in the lest bit phased by the fact that 2 in the group weren't even human. " Ok would you like to explain how you got into the school and who we should contact to pick you up."  
  
Obi-Wan being the oldest and most experienced in the group silently told his friends that he would explain. " Well we are Jedi Padawans from the temple on Coracant. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Bant, Garen Muln, Reeft and Siri Tachi," pointing at each as he said their names. "Siri had just called us to a meeting with the Jedi Council when we disappeared then reappeared in the hallway with these three in it," this time pointing at Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Siri went to tell the council and teachers but stepped on the spot that we had disappeared from and she landed on top of me then we came here. Can we please use a Comm unit to contacted are Masters?" Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking at them as if they were off there rocker. "Masters?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Yes Masters" " and what on earth is a Comm it sounds like some sort of Muggle car," "more importantly where is Corascant?" Hermione asked to stop Harry's rant. "It's the capital of the Republic, isn't. wait a minute what planet are we on?" "Umm Earth," "Ok any of you ever head of that before?" Siri asked turning to the other Jedi. "Its not even in the republic" Garen replied. "Well don't panic why don't we find somewhere you can stay," Dumbledore soothed, "Or better yet why don't we put you in a school house so that if you end up staying for a long time you can go to class while we work out how to get you home. Okay?"  
  
The jedi Students looked at each other for a long moment silently asking each other's opinions, through the force bonds that they had forged as friends, except Siri who had to talk to the others though the bond she had with Obi-Wan from a previous mission. ^I think we should trust him, he seems like a nice guy and they seem to trust him a lot^ Siri said glancing at the trio, ^Yeah I agree with Siri we can trust all of them and they said they will help us get home. I say we stay and look around for a while till our Masters come and get us^ Reeft said, ^Okay^, the others nodded. Obi-Wan turned to Dumbledore, "Ok we'll stay till our Masters come and find us." Dumbledore smiled, "Well lets get you settled then. As your stay hopfully won't be long term I think we sould put you in the same house. You already know Harry, Ron and Hermione so I'll put you in Gryffindor so that they can introduce you to everyone." Hermione and Ron nodded while Harry was still abit unsure about them but agreed too. "That's settled then. Now you three are very late for class so why don't you take these 5 with you to class and give this to Proffesser Lupin" he said handing a letter to Hermione he had just magically writtern, "and I'll get some houseelves to bring more beds upto the dorms for these five. Here are some wands that you can use while you're here they won't work perfectly but they will do the job."  
  
They all acknowledged this and turned to leave. "Wait a minute, I don't mean to be rude but I just realised that the students will be very shocked if you go in to class the way you are. So would you mind if a cast a spell that will make you look human for the moment the students are against anyone in another house and some are against people with a different type of blood so it would make everything a lot easier for all of us if you looked like us." They nodded their consent and after Dumbledore had said the charm they felt their faces and bodies start to change shape. When they had stopped changing Bant and Reeft looked at each other taking in their new shapes. Bant had silver hair and she almost tripped because she was use to having eyes on the side of her head rather then on the front and she was still as tall as she was before. While Reeft had hair the same colour as his fur usually was and was taller then he normally was, "I miss my tail already" was the only thing he said. 


	3. First DADA lesson

Chapter 3 "Now can anyone tell me the spell that you would use to protect yourself against a dementor?" Professor Lupin asked. "Anyone? Oh come on have any of you ever even open your text books?" At that moment Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Jedi walked into the room. "Well how nice of you 3 to grace us with your presence would you like to tell me where you have been and who these new students are." The whole class turned to see them walk in. "Sorry sir, we had to go see the headmaster and he gave as a letter to give to you," Hermione explained handing the letter to the Professor. After reading the letter he looked up and said, "Well why don't you five introduce yourselves and tell us something interesting about yourselves.  
  
The Padawans went to the front of the room Started to introduce themselves. "Well my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi Padawan and as strange as this may sound I am from a different Planet all together." The whole class minus Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin, stared at him in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding!" Seamus Finnagin said from the back of the room. "You're an Alien," "Well you could put it that way but I am still human." The class still looked dubious.  
  
So Siri went up nexted, "Well my name in Siri Tachi and I am also a Jedi Padawan and, let me think something interesting. Well the Jedi are an organization in the Galactic republic that go around to different planets sorting out their problems and that is mainly all I do in life." "Bet you get a lot of money out of that" came the drooling sneer of Draco Malfoy; "Actually we do it for no charge what so ever." "Then what do you live off." "In exchange the Jedi are fully supported by the Republic for our basic needs."  
  
Next came Bant "OK My name is Bant. I am the Jedi Padawan of Tahl who is the only blind Jedi Master that still goes on missions." "How can she still go on missions if see can't see what's she's doing?" This time the comment was from Lavender Brown. "Well a Jedi's life revolves around an energy source called to Force." "What?" "Obi-Wan you know this lecture better then me so I'll give you the honour of tell it," "More like the torture of telling it" he muttered under his breath, "Fine" he sighed when she gave him a pleading look. He mused on how different her facial expressions were on a human face, he had never thought about the fact that she was a different species it didn't matter to him, it never had.  
  
"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds everyone and everything and binds the galaxy together. It allows the Jedi to be stronger physically & mentally. We can Jump higher, run faster and have much faster reflexes. We can also predict small things before they happen, like an object being thrown at us. We can also make people agree with things to our advantage, but we don't do that unless we have no option." He said when the class started to protest. "But this only works on people or animals that are weak-minded."  
  
The class was silent except for three in the back of the classroom that Obi- Wan recognised as the boy who had asked about the Jedi financial status, The other two were very large stupid looking guys who looked like they couldn't put two words together in a sentence. "Well you asked," he said when on one talk for a while.  
  
Garen Came up next, "I'm Garen Muln and I was 1 of 30 Jedi that were chosen for a star fighter program so that the Jedi would have a way of getting around without the Senates permission being required. But it was cancelled because of technical problems."  
  
"Well my name is Reeft and I have about the same life as these guys. I go on missions, I sleep, I eat, Go on another mission. That's my life." "So you guys are all from different planets but you are all human?" Dean Thomas asked. "Does it really matter if we are human or not? It doesn't change a person's personality because they look different. I mean for all you know Reeft could really be a fur covered guy with a tail but that wouldn't change him," Behind him Obi-Wan could hear the others giggling to each other, "and Bant could be an amphibian with fins and eyes on the side of her head but they are still wonderful people in their own way." Hermione had started giggling to now. Harry and Ron were trying their hardest not to laugh as well. The rest of the class including the professor were looking at them as if they were mad.  
  
(A/N. If anyone didn't get why they are laughing, Obi was describing what Reeft and Bant really look like. Ok on with the story)  
  
"OK, well why don't you sit down now so we can continue the lesson." After they were all settled in their seats Lupin continued, "where was I. Oh yes. How do you get rid of a Dementor? Harry?" he said nodding at the student.  
  
Authors Note: I'm going on a school camp tomorrow and won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. I was going to make this chapter longer but my friend kept bugging me cause I wouldn't let her read this before I put it in the net so I am posting this now. I will update as soon as possible. Cya.  
  
Next chapter : Trio show Jedi around Hogwarts and get to know each other. 


	4. Tours

Chapter 4  
  
"Could the new students please stay as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione." Lupin said. After everyone else had left they approached the teachers desk.  
  
Lupin turned to the Jedi students, "Now I realise that you are going to need to learn your way around the school so the Headmaster has given you all pomition to skip class and look around. These three will show you around." He said pointing at the trio. "Now you have a lot to see so off you go." The group left the classroom as the next class started to enter.  
  
"Well do you want to see outside or inside first?" Hermione asked. The jedi agreed that they all needed to go outside for a while, the Jedi temple was always brightly lit and in the castle the only lighting was from the candles. So the group made for the exit and the Gryffindor trio started to show them around.  
  
Harry walked ahead as Hermione explained where they were going and what things were. But in the end she couldn't block out Harry's rudeness and tried to explain why to the Jedi. "I'm sorry about Harry he has had a hard life and has learned the hard way not to trust people that he doesn't know." She said sadly. "What's happened to him that's so bad?" Siri asked. "I have a crazed mass murderer after me, just because I'm alive." Harry said who had stopped for them to catch up. "Oh, well if it makes you feel any better I had the same thing once or twice." Obi-Wan said. Harry looked interested now. "When?"  
  
"Well the first one was my Master's ex-apprentice, Xanatos who thought that I was my masters apprentice." At the confused looks he received he said, "At first he wouldn't accept me because his last apprentice, Xanatos, had betrayed him. So Xanatos kidnapped me and sold me into slavery. Then went back to my master and threatened to blow up the planet we were on along with all the slaves and miners on it. My master rescued me then we disabled bomb. Only after I offered my life to Qui-Gon did he accept me as his apprentice.  
  
"But Xanatos later attacked the Jedi temple trying to kill my Master and I but luckily he failed my master and I followed him to his home planet and he killed himself rather then letting Qui-Gon kill him." Obi-Wan finished. "That's the way that most Jedi spend their life, being hunted by the scum of the galaxy." Siri said.  
  
"So if you were sold as a slave shouldn't you have some implant that stops you from running away?" Harry asked. "Yes, I had a collar that would explode if the right button on it's control was pressed. But we got the control and the collar was removed after we had stoped the bomb." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Well you definitely have an exciting life." Hermione said. "You can say that again." Garen said. "Ok well this is the Quidditch pitch, and the Greenhouse are." Hermione explained to them as they walked around the grounds and castle for the rest of the day. 


	5. Green in the gills

Chapter 5  
  
^Force Speak^  
  
After the first day Obi-Wan and Harry became close friends. They spent a lot of their free time together or with the other Jedi and Hermione and Ron. Siri and Hermione also hit it off straight away as they were both over studious.  
  
Harry taught them all have to fly a broomstick, although Bant didn't really appreciate it and quickly rejoined Hermione on the ground. While Garen and Obi-Wan were in their element.  
  
Ron taught them how to play wizards chess, and was very pleased that the Jedi became a challenge for him. But was very surprised when they started to succussed in beating. They trying to make him feel better by telling him that they had grown up to be very strategic tinkers but it didn't work and they gave up in the end.  
  
Hermione, being her normal academic self, took it upon herself to help the Jedi to catch up in their classes and with any help they need with their homework. After a week the Jedi had mastered 2 of the 4 and a half years that they had to catch on.  
  
Dumbledore had come to them the night after they arrived and asked the Jedi what subjects they would take. The guys all decided to take Care of Magical Creatures. Bant took Ancient Runes. Siri went for Arithmacy. But they all choose to not do another subject, but to spend the time studying for their other subjects and trying to find a way back to Coruscant.  
  
The Headmaster also brought up some school robes for them to wear to classes so they would blend in more. But he told them that if they felt more comfortable in their Jedi tunics they could wear those and throw the school over robe on top. They all agreed to wear the whole uniform but they would still put their utility belts on, underneath. Dumbledore told them that he would take them to Diagon Alley at the end of the week to get wands but they could use the schools books and other equipment when they needed it.  
  
So 3 days later, as he said he would, Professor Dumbledore took the Jedi to Ollivanders and they all purchased a wand each. They were also allowed to have a look in all the different shops for a while.  
  
After the weekend, they all went back to studying hard for their classes, or in Hermione's case the N.E.W.Ts, which weren't till the next year. "Well, it always pays to be ready, these are very important tests that will shape are lives after school. So don't came crying to me when you aren't ready." Harry and Ron had tried to tell her that the tests weren't till 7th year but she wouldn't listen and went back to the book she was reading at the time. On the Thursday of their second week there, Harry and Ron came out of Potions complaining about Snape, as usual.  
  
"That was a nightmare!" Ron complained. "I agree with you there. But poor Neville, how is he going to cope with a weeks detention with Snape?" Harry said. "Yeah. Poor guy all he did was put the cat eyes in a few seconds late. How was he to know that even a second could stuff up the potion." "Well if you had been listening at the beginning of the lesson you would have known. Wouldn't you?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
This started Hermione and Ron into one of their play fights.  
  
"So what have we got now?" Harry asked the Jedi. "You and Ron have Divination, Bant has Ancient Runes, Siri and Hermione have Arithmacy and the rest of us have Transfiguration." Reeft replied. "Ok. Ron. Hermione. We have to get to class." Harry said. But they didn't seem to hear him so he tried another approach. "Hermione were late for a test." The girl in question jumped and started to run down the corridor, then stopped short when she realised that there wasn't one. "Harry that was mean!" She said. "Well you wouldn't listen and we are now late for class so hurry up." He informed her.  
  
They all went their separate ways. Ron and Harry to the divination tower, Siri and Hermione towards the Arithmacy classes and Bant wandered off to her class. But Obi-wan called after her, over their force bond. ^Bant are you feeling all right? ^ ^Yeah I'm fine. ^ ^Ok you just seem a little quiet. ^ ^I'm fine; anyway I would tell you if I wasn't. ^ ^I'll see you later then? ^ ^Yeah^ Obi-wan then started to make his way to the Transfiguration class with Garen and Reeft.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
In class, Bant sat listening to the teacher, but not with much interest. To tell the truth she had been feeling a bit green in the gills. (A/N no pun intended) But she didn't want to get Obi-Wan worried; he had been rather over protective of her since Xanatos had kidnapped her. But she did promise herself that if it got any worse then she would call Obi-Wan.  
  
Halfway though the class she got to the stage that she knew that she was going to faint. So she called Obi-Wan then passed out.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
In transfiguration, Obi-Wan jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, for what seemed like no reason. McGonagall turned away from the blackboard to see Obi-Wan leaving. "Mr Kenobi where are you going?" she said just as Garen and Reeft looked at each other then followed their friend out of the room. "Mr Muln, Mr. Everyone stay here and practice the spell. I'm going to go find those three. Mr Boots your in charge"(A/N is it Terry Boot or Terry Boots?) With that she left the room after the trio.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
When Obi-Wan got to the Ancient Runes class the teacher was trying to wake her up with Enervate but it wasn't working and the students were starting to panic. "Get out the way." He snapped at them. He used the force to find out what was wrong with her and when he worked it out, he picked her up and ran out the door. The class and teacher followed him out trying to see if she was all right.  
  
He ran straight passed Garen and Reeft, who turned around and ran after him, passed McGonagall, who started to tell them off but when she saw Bant stopped short and followed.  
  
To most peoples surprise the Jedi ran straight passed the hospital wing and they were also surprised when they ran out the front door and towards the lake. But nothing could have prepared them for when Obi-Wan jumped into the lake, still holding her. He went underwater with her and stayed their as long as his lungs would allow, which was long enough to give Garen and Reeft a hell of a time trying to keep the students and teachers from following him in. They had also attracted the attention of some other classes that had followed them from inside and the classes that were already outside. So the group was rather large.  
  
When Obi-Wan came up again, he looked at Bant and seeing that she still wasn't awake called to Siri thought their link.  
  
^Siri, go to Dumbledore and get him to come down to the lake. ^ ^Ok ^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
In Arithmacy everyone watched in wonder as Siri ran out of the room towards the Headmasters office.  
  
As she ran she asked Obi-Wan for details. ^Bant in unconscious, and water isn't working I need him to turn her back to her normal form. ^ he told her. ^Ok I will be there as soon as possible. ^  
  
"Wonka Nerds" she yelled at the gargoyle when she got there. She ran up the stairs and straight into the main office without even knocking. In doing so she ran in on Dumbledore talking with Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic.  
  
"Professor, Your needed at the lake." Siri told them without preamble. "Why what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he made for the door, followed by an arguing Minister. "Something went wrong with transforming Bant to a human. She's unconscious and no one can wake her."  
  
They ran out of the front doors of the castle and towards the lake. The crowd parted for the Headmaster and he ran into the lake towards Obi-Wan. When he got there Dumbledore took out his wand and mutted the counter charm to the spell he had put on Bant and Reeft.  
  
After Bant had completely changed back Obi-Wan went under the water again but when he came up this time he didn't have Bant in his arms but she came up a few metres away.  
  
The crowd let out a sigh of relief and Obi-Wan helped the Headmaster out of the lake. But then someone had a proper look at Bant and saw what she really looked like. 


	6. Explanations

Thanks to reviewers.  
  
NightSwimmer: Yes I know that there are lots of spelling mistakes in this fic but I can't be bothered going back and changing them. Anyway you still seem to understand what is happening, so it can't be that bad.  
  
Sweet-Schizophrenia: Thanks  
  
PyroGurl4: If you say so.  
  
Ghost: You asked for a summary of the story so here it is. Also if you still don't understand after this try reading the Jedi Apprentice series. You also asked for bios on the characters but I will put those at the bottom on this chapter. Ok.  
  
Summary  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant, Siri Tachi, Garen Muln and Reeft, are Jedi Padawans from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But they somehow manage to land themselves in Hogwarts. They meet up with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Dumbledore then decides that they will go to class with the Gryffindor 6th years till they find their way home. But because Bant and Reeft aren't human Dumbledore has to use a spell them so that they look human. This doesn't do Bant any good because her body needs moisture to survive and human skin doesn't hold enough moisture for her to last very long like that. So she ends up getting sick and now Obi-Wan has to explain to the school that Bant isn't Human.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
^force speak^  
  
When Bant heard someone scream from the shore she turned to see the person screaming pointing at her. She looked at Obi-Wan confused then caught a glimpse of her face in the water. She quickly realised that she was back to her usual self and dived under the water again. She swam to the other side of the lake then got out of the water as soon as she could stand and ran into the Forbidden Forest. As she disappeared she contacted Obi-Wan through their bond.  
  
^Obi I'm going to stay in the forest for an hour or so. Can you explain to the school about me then contact me and a will come back. I don't think changing me back to human form my internal organs won't cope. I will take what comes as I am. ^ She told him. ^Ok Bant I'll contact you. But be careful in there. ^ ^I will. ^ She replied as she continued to run into the forest.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
After Bant closed off their link, Obi-Wan went to Dumbledore and told him what Bant wanted them to do. After Dumbledore agreed and started telling the teacher what was happening Obi-Wan went up to the other Padawans and told them. "Ok that's settled then but Reeft do you want to revealed as well or are you going to stay as a human?" Obi-wan asked him. "Yes I think I will. That will give Bant some support that she isn't alone. Well that and I miss my tail." Reeft said looking behind him, wear his tail should have been.  
  
An hour later, all the students had been gathered in the great hall. The students that had been at the lake were all talking among themselves. The ones that had stayed in class were asking their friends why they had been summoned to the hall.  
  
It had been decided that Reeft would wait outside with Bant in his proper form till Obi-Wan called them in.  
  
Before the Padawans went up to explain, Dumbledore quietened the students down for them. Obi-Wan took this time to contact Bant and tell her to make her way back to the school but to wait for his signal before coming inside.  
  
Dumbledore then motioned them to come up in front of the hall. Obi-wan, again being the most experienced in the group, explained to the school what had happened.  
  
"Now most of you know what happened to day. But for those who don't I will explain. Today my fellow Padawan, Bant, was taken ill in class. Because of the mental bond that we have I was able to get to her a work out what was wrong. I think I gave many of you quite a shock when I jumped into the lake with her." There was a murmur of agreement from those who had seen it.  
  
"There is a very good reason to that which I will get to in a minute. As strange it may sound to you, to my dismay water didn't help her. So I got Siri to fetch the Headmaster and he used a spell to change her back to her true form. After that I succussed in waking her." Obi-wan paused for a minute to let this sink in before continuing.  
  
"All of you know that Bant, Siri, Garen, Reeft and I come from a different planet. But until today you were all told that we were human. Well this isn't true. Siri, Garen and I are human like the rest of you but Reeft and Bant aren't." There was a short silence in the hall before the whole student body started asking why this was kept from them.  
  
Obi-Wan put up a hand and slowly, quiet reigned again in the hall. "We decided to keep this from you, so as to not distract anyone from their school work, and so that they wouldn't be judged by their appearance rather then their personality. Before I call them into the room I am going to give you a ruff idea of what they look like so it doesn't shock you to much when they come in."  
  
Obi-Wan paused thinking of how to describe them so that the students would understand. As he was thinking Hermione waved him over and whispered into his ear two Earth animals that could be used to give an idea to their looks.  
  
"Ok I don't acutely know what these animals look like but Hermione here thinks that Bant looks like a Human crossed with a Hammerhead Shark," There were a few giggles from some of the students, which he waited till they died down till continuing. "And Reeft looks like a rather large Monkey."  
  
This made nearly all the school crack up laughing, tho the Jedi didn't know why, As they used different names or didn't have those types of animals in their galaxy.  
  
He spoke again when the laughter died down, "Oh and one last thing before I call them in. If you see Bant swimming and she stays underwater for a long time don't worry she is an amphibian so she can stay under for a lot longer then is normal for humanoids and you may see Reeft jumping around in trees a lot, don't worry if you see him fall, he is like a feline, he always lands on his feet. Now when they come in if you would like to, you can ask them some questions about their species."  
  
He then called the two waiting patiently outside and told them to come in. Everyone turned as Reeft and Bant walked in together. Even the other Padawans had to admit that they did look rather strange walking in together, one covered in thick brown fur, and the other with shine, leathery skin. The only physical thing the same about them was that they both had whiskers, and even those looked completely different.  
  
The students parted as the part walked towards the front of the room. But even with the strange looks that some of the students were giving them, they still walked in with straight backs and heads held high. Showing that they weren't to be messed with.  
  
They both climbed onto the stage and Obi-wan gave Bant a hug, and whispered into her ear, or rather the hole in the side of her head that passed as her ears. "Didn't I tell you last time not to scare me like that?" "Yes. But I couldn't resist. I have to keep you on you toes?" she told him in her wispy voice.  
  
She then turned to the students. "Now I know that you aren't use to having none humans as class mates. I also know that any none humans on this planet are classified as beasts. Now where we come from that is call racism. I don't know what it is here but I would put up with it. The first person that makes a rude comment or snide remark will find themselves falling headfirst into the lake. Is that clear? And don't think I won't do it because I will. Although if I had it my way you'd find yourselves at the business end of a Lightsabre." "Or five." Siri added.  
  
After her little speech Reeft stepped closer to the edge of platform. "Also, I have seen some of you in the common room and I am NOT a large cat so I won't tolerate being stroked, or having my fur or tail pulled, they are real and very firmly attached. Now are there any questions?"  
  
The students all seemed to look at each other wanting someone else to ask the first question. Then a 7th year Ravenclaw put her hand up. "Yes?" Reeft asked her. "Um. Are you all from the same planet or do you live all over the place?"  
  
"Well I'm from Umgul, with is a forest planet in the Mid Rim of our Galaxy. Bant is from the water planet of Mon Calamari in the Outer Rim. Garen is from Corellia in the core worlds. Siri is from a planet in the Expansion Region called, Rhommamool. And Obi-Wan is from, Anobis, also in the Mid Rim." Reeft explained.  
  
"How long can you stay underwater Bant?" A Hufflepuff 3rd year asked.  
  
"Well it varies from individual to individual. But the longest I have ever lasted was 4 hours." Bant and Obi-wan, both grimaced at the memory of Bant being kidnapped by Xanatos and locked underwater.  
  
"Have you ever tested your limit?" a 2nd year Slytherin asked.  
  
"Yes, once when Obi-Wan was charged with the murder of a fellow student I tried to prove how long I could stay underwater to help in the trial but Obi-Wan found me and told me never to do it again. So I didn't. Oh and Obi- Wan was proved not-guilty to the charge so don't worry about that." Bant assured the students, some of which had started to look at Obi-Wan warily.  
  
A 5th year Gryffindor then asked about the Force that they had heard mention of in the common room.  
  
So Obi-Wan repeated his description that he had told in his first DADA class to the whole school. But this time he used more detail and did a few flips across the stage to show what he meant.  
  
"What's a Lightsabre?" another student asked when he had finished.  
  
"Well, it's the weapon that we use. It's like a trademark of the Jedi." Siri explained this time.  
  
Seeing the expressions on the students' faces, asking for more information. She walked over to the Headmaster and asked him something. He nodded and waved his wand making the teachers table disappear and the teachers moved off the stage into the students.  
  
She then went over to the other Padawans and told them her idea. "They want to know about Lightsabre so lets show them." "Is that such a good idea? What if a student gets in the way and gets hurt? Or decides it would be funny to throw a curse at us?" Bant queried. "Well we can't all fight at the same time, there isn't enough room. So the other three of us can watch and block any curses that come this way or tell us if we are getting to close too the edge of the stage. They can also catch any wayward Lightsabre and we can set them on low just in case." Siri said. "Ok so who fights? Most experienced?" Garen asked. "Yeah. So that would be Siri and Obi-Wan." Reeft said. "Ok. Fine. Bant, Garen and Reeft you explain what we are doing and Siri and I will warm up." Obi-wan told them.  
  
The three who weren't going to be in the fight jumped of the edge of the stage and explained to the teachers and students what was going to happen. While Siri and Obi-Wan did a few stretches in the area provided. They also spoke about the fight as they did this. "Obi-wan. Lets make this fight interesting." "Really Siri I think any Lightsabre fight is interesting. But what do you have in mind?" She told him her idea and when he agreed she went over to the other three and told as well.  
  
Soon after Obi-wan and Siri took up their starting positions on the stage, set their sabres to low power so as not to hurt each other or any of the students if a sabre went flying, and bowed at the teachers then each other, before the fight started. No one had seen an active Lightsabre before the fight, and there was a gasp of amazement throughout the hall. Then Blue clashed with Purple and the normal hissing sound of contact between the two sword-like structures filled the Great hall.  
  
At the start, Obi-wan took up defence and Siri Offence. They blocked and parried across the platform till Obi-wan flipped over Siri and took the Offensive side of the fight. Two minutes later Siri got Obi-wan in the arm. But as it wasn't a kill point they just backed off slightly, bowed again and the fight continued.  
  
The fight continued like this for around 10 minutes.  
  
Parry. Block. Parry. Block. Parry. Leap. Parry. Hit. Bow. Parry.  
  
Then when some of the students started to loss interest, they nodded at each other and then using the Force, Obi-wan summoned Garen's Lightsabre and Siri call Bant's. So the fight continued with four sabres. Obi-Wan with Blue and Green. Siri with Orange and Purple.  
  
The fight continued for another 10 minutes before Obi-wan, being more experienced, got Siri in the neck, a killing blow. She shut down her sabres as a sign of acceptance in her defeat and he backed of and helped her up.  
  
They turned bowed to each other again then to the teachers. "Force I missed doing that." Obi-wan said. "Yeah maybe we can get promotion from Dumbledore to practice on the Quidditch pitch?" Siri replied. "That would be great."  
  
Obi-wan then addressed the students again. "The beginning of that fight was what we do nearly everyday with are Masters. Except for Garen who does it less because of his, and his Masters' love of flying. It is a lot harder to dual in a star ship. But the last bit with two sabres we haven't actually done before, that was just for you to see what we can do."  
  
"What's with the different colours?" One of the students called out.  
  
"Well there are 5 colours. But Jedi uses only 4 of them. Blue and Green are male colours. Purple and Orange are female." Obi-wan explained.  
  
"What's the last colour for?" Someone else asked.  
  
"Well red is normally associated with the Sith, who are like dark Jedi but worse. But they have been extinct for almost a millennia. Now Jedi who turn to the dark side uses it."  
  
"What's the difference between Dark Jedi and Sith?"  
  
"Well there can be lots of Dark Jedi at one time but there can only be two sith, a Master and Apprentice. The reason they are extinct is that they fought among themselves and kill each other. So all the Jedi had to do was kill the survivors. Any more questions?"  
  
"Who is the leader of the Jedi?"  
  
Siri answered this question as her master was on the council. "There is a council that tells us what are missions are and what to do. It consists of 12 members. The leader of the council is called, Mace Windu. But the most well known is Master Yoda, who is around 860 years old but no one knows what he is. Everyone says he's a dwarfed troll though. My Master is also a member of the council."  
  
Dumbledore then spoke up from the back of the hall. "Sorry but they had run into the second last lesson and we haven't had lunch so we need to eat then we will just have last class."  
  
Bios  
  
Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi Sex: Male Age: 16 Status: Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn  
  
Species: Human Description: Red-brown hair, Blue eyes Weapon: Blue Lightsabre  
  
Name: Bant Sex: Female Age: 15 Status: Padawan to Tahl  
  
Species: Mon Calamari Description: Brown skin, large eyes on sides of head, webbed hand and feet. Weapon: Orange Lightsabre  
  
Name: Siri Tachi Sex: Female Age: 15 Status: Padawan to Adi Gallia  
  
Species: Human Description: Blonde hair Weapon: Purple Lightsabre  
  
Name: Garen Muln Sex: Male Age: 16 Status: Padawan to Clee Rhara  
  
Species: Human Description: Weapon: Green Lightsabre  
  
Name: Reeft Sex: Male Age: 16 Status: Padawan to Eaqua Species: Unknown Description: Brown fur, tail. Weapon: Blue Lightsabre 


	7. Unsheduled swimming

Disclaimer: The Planet names from the last chapter aren't mine. They can be found on the map at the front of all NJO books. Thanks.  
  
Also I don't own Harry Potter (They belong to Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling) or the Jedi (They belong to George Lucas & Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton).  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next few days were was tense. The students were very cautious of the Jedi, mainly Bant and Reeft. But there was lots of excited talk about the dual, between Siri and Obi-Wan.  
  
The day after the dual. Obi-Wan and Siri had gone to the Headmaster and asked if they could use the Quidditch Pitch to practice their Lightsabre techniques. So that they wouldn't get out of shape. Dumbledore agreed as long as the deadly blades didn't injured any of the other students and that they themselves didn't injure each other.  
  
So every morning from then on the Padawans would go down to the pitch and practise their skills, as they would have done with their masters. Bant and Reeft used it to get their minds of the other students comments and stares.  
  
It was a few days before someone got up the courage to comment on the non- humans. As normal it was Malfoy. The Bant and Reeft were practicing at the pitch and when the Slytherin Quidditch team came out for their Saturday morning practice. Malfoy had been made the captain that year, (After his father bribed the team members into voting him in!) and took it upon himself to clear the pitch for their use.  
  
"Well well well what have we here? Google-eyes and the fur face. Having fun playing with your glowing sticks?" Malfoy mocked.  
  
Bant and Reeft turned their blades on Malfoy simultaneously. "How did I know that it would be you that wouldn't listen to me and be the first to comment?" Bant asked him casually. "I think he didn't believe you Bant!" Reeft told her. "Yes I think he should be make an example of." "Good idea!"  
  
They both took a step back, closed their eyes, and calling to the Force around them raised the tips of their Lightsabres to the sky, coursing Malfoy to follow the movement of the ground. They then thrust the sabres forward and he flew over the lake. They kept him floating there and walked slowly over to the lake.  
  
"Will you apologues to us? Or do you want to go for a swim?" Bant asked still holding he sabre in front of her. When Malfoy didn't answer they both started to lower the Jedi Weapons. "Stop this right now!" came a voice behind them. Neither of them turned but they stopped lowering him into the lake. They both turned to see that most of the students had been watching them, along with the other Jedi and the teachers had just arrived.  
  
It was Snape that had spoken out in objection to what they planned to do to Malfoy.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Reeft asked. "Attacking other students is against the rules." Snape said. "Yes but Bant and Reeft warned everyone what would hadn't if a comment was made against them," Obi-Wan said as he walked in front of the Teachers and Students, to Bants side. "Although Jedi are known for their forgiveness for anything short of murder, we have a major problem with racism." Siri added. "But we are also known for keeping our promises. Now we told you all that if any of you teased Reeft or Bant about their Heritage then they would find themselves flying head first into the lake." Garen told Snape. "Although we could make an exception." Reeft said. "He can go in feet first." Bant finished. With that they lowered their Lightsabres and Malfoy fell straight into the centre of the lake.  
  
Everyone watched him splash around for a minute before Bant dived in after him and popped up next to him. She grabbed hold of his robes and dragged him back to shore. She only stopped to make sure he was conscience before walking around to crowd and into the castle followed by the other Jedi.  
  
A/N Sorry about the short chapter but that's the way it is. So there. 


	8. Lightsabres

Chapter 8  
  
From then on Malfoy stayed as far away from the Jedi as possible and know one even thought of insulting any of the Jedi in case they received the same treatment.  
  
Bant and Reeft were given a detention each for 'endangering' another student's life, from Snape. They had both agreed and followed him to find out details of when and where.  
  
The day after Malfoy's little swim, the Jedi were again found on the Quidditch pitch with their Lightsabres glowing and humming, as they attacked each other, trying to hone their skills.  
  
Harry had decided to come on watch today, just to see how good the others were with the weapons. Ron hadn't come, not wanting to get up early on a Sunday morning. While Hermione had already disappeared into the library before Harry had woken up.  
  
They watched for about an hour before Harry got up the courage to go over and talk to them. "Can have a look?" he asked nodding at the Lightsabres in their hands. They looked at each other for a moment before Garen deactivated his Lightsabre and passed it to Harry.  
  
He turned it over in his hand looking at the design but being careful not to point the blade end at himself or anyone else. He then passed it back to the owner.  
  
"Thank you, it so light compared to swords." "Yes, that's because swords are made completely of metal and these use crystals to make the blade." Garen informed him. Harry nodded though not quite sure how that would work.  
  
After a moment Garen offered the weapon to Harry again. "Activate it." He said. Harry took the weapon again, but this time he pressed the button, letting the green blade come to life.  
  
He stared at it for a moment before taking a few steps away from the Padawans and swishing it around a bit.  
  
While Harry was staring at the blade Obi-Wan positioned himself in front of Harry and activated his Lightsabre too. Harry looked up when he heard the sabre activate and looked at the weapon in Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
Obi-wan nodded and Harry mirrored his stance. They practiced a few slow blocks and slowly got faster as Harry blocked more. As Obi-Wan was much faster then Harry he could always get out of the way of his attacks and was always careful not to hit Harry with the deadly blade.  
  
Reeft gave his lightsabre to Ron and Siri started to teach Ron in the same way Obi-Wan was Harry while Hermione sat with the other 3 and they talked about how the weapon worked.  
  
Everyday after that Harry, Ron and Hermione would come out with the Jedi and watch them practise before class and sometimes they would have a go with the sabres and other times just watch. But even watching they learnt loads on the weapons. 


End file.
